


Laughter

by greywardenblue



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Zenobia tells Nadia and Portia about her visit to Lucio’s bedroom, although it comes out differently than she’d intended. (Short fluff between these three women - romantic attraction is implied but it's not in focus.)





	Laughter

“On that note… I assume you know about the ghost of your late husband haunting his wing?”

Nadia looks startled at the question, and it takes her a few moments to reply.

“Part of the reason why… my late husband’s room remained untouched until now is that every time I send servants in there, they complain about the most peculiar things. The dogs snarling at them or even charging them, most commonly… but sometimes other things. Disembodied laughter, a familiar voice, or a shape out of the corner of their eye.”

They both pause as they reach the railing - Nadia leans on it, while Zenobia only stands next to her, cradling Faust in her arms.

“I have been there a couple of times, but experienced no such things. Nothing, in fact, other than Mercedes and Melchior sticking close to my heel.” The Countess raises a delicate eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

Zenobia looks over the railing at the maze below them.

“So, you have _not_  had the pleasure of being lead into a portal and falling straight into Count Lucio’s bed, breathing in his ashes, then being lead through the hallways by his goat-headed ghost?  _Lucky you_.”

She isn’t sure what kind of reaction she expects from Nadia, but it’s not this one. The Countess’s eyes widen in surprise at first, and it seems like she’s battling to keep a straight face… then she bursts out laughing, raising one hand to cover her mouth.

Zenobia stares, speechless. She has seen Nadia smile before, but none of this breathless laughter.

She can almost feel herself blush as she turns away.

“You– you fell into–” Nadia tries to get the words out with little success. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be laughing, it’s just… that didn’t actually happen.”

“It did, actually. A couple of days ago. I’ve been back there yesterday night, more prepared this time, but your darling husband wasn’t very talkative.”

"Countess?”

Nadia finally manages to reduce her laughter into a smile just as Portia walks up to them, her gaze questioning.

“Portia. Have you heard about our dear guest’s adventure in my late husband’s bed?”

Zenobia groans and covers her face with one hand, Faust wrapped around her other one. She quickly retells the story, and by the time she’s finished, Nadia and Portia are both helpless with laughter.

“Oh, come on!”

She protests with a frown on her face, but it’s hard to hold back her own smile. This is a different side to the Countess -  _Nadia_ , and she isn’t in a hurry to end this moment.

“You fell into his– his  _bed_?” Portia says like it’s the best thing she’s heard all year. “I didn’t know you got around that much, Zenobia!”

Zenobia’s eyes widen, and she remembers telling Portia about meeting Julian, and spending the night at Mazelinka’s. 

“You–” She shoves Portia, laughing, but a quick look at Nadia reveals that the Countess has not picked up on the little comment at all. How would she?

A few minutes later, Portia calms down enough to tell the Countess the message she came to deliver, and Nadia excuses herself, giving Zenobia the night off. They all go on their own ways, and yet, none of them forget the short, carefree moment of bonding anytime soon.


End file.
